The present invention relates to a delivery mechanism of a note separating and delivering apparatus for use in a note handling machine. This note separating and delivering apparatus takes off notes one at a time by suction heads, grabs the notes by grabbing rollers and delivers the notes to a predetermined section.
An example of the conventional note separating and delivering apparatus will now be described. A plurality of grabbing rollers are provided, and these rollers are secured to the grabbing roller shaft with such a phase deviation that the rollers grabbing both the sides of a note performs the grabbing operation slightly later than the roller grabbing the middle of the note. The reason is as follows. When a note is taken off by the sucking action of suction heads, the middle portion of the note is supported by the suction heads, and therefore, the middle portion of the note can be grabbed relatively assuredly. However, since both the side portions of the note are kept in the free state at the sucking step, both the side portions of the note are grabbed slightly later than the middle portion of the note. Accordingly, the grabbing operation is performed with a phase deviation corresponding to the delay of grabbing of both the side portions of the note, whereby occurrence of an undesirable phenomenon of bending of both the side portions of the note is prevented.
However, this undesirable bending phenomenon is liable to occur when the quantity of the phase separation is too large or too small, and it is very difficult to adjust the quantity of the phase deviation appropriately. Furthermore, even if such adjustment is made, since the nerve of a new note is different from that of a used note, because of the fixed quantity of the phase deviation, it is impossible to prevent occurrence of the bending phenomenon completely.